hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Lizards
The lizards are a race of reptiles. They reside at Lizard Castle and were at one point ruled by Lizard King. Appearance Lizards are slender, with long thin, tails. Their heads have a single fin, and their mouths are wide with sharp teeth. They have long tongues. Large frills hang around their necks; when fully expanded, two eye-like markings are visible. Most lizards are gray in color, but Lizard King is green. Powers The frills on the lizards' necks have eye markings, from which they can shoot rays of energy. This energy has numerous uses, for example, it can make plants bloom and shoot thorns, or be used as an energy weapon. When combined with a 4D visual component enhancer, it can be used to freeze those it hits. Lizards have been known to use their long tails and tongues to extend their reach. Lizards are quite clever, and were able to learn human language by watching humans from a distance. Weaknesses Lizards are particularly vulnerable if their tails and tongues are compromised. Lin Chung exploited this weakness by tying several lizard guards together. Gallery The Lizard King 011.png The Lizard King 010.png The Lizard King 013.png The Lizard King 012.png The Lizard King 014.png The Lizard King 016.png The Lizard King 017.png The Lizard King 021.png The Lizard King 020.png The Lizard King 023.png The Lizard King 022.png The Lizard King 024.png The Lizard King 025.png The Lizard King 028.png The Lizard King 027.png The Lizard King 030.png The Lizard King 031.png The Lizard King 033.png The Lizard King 032.png The Lizard King 104.png The Lizard King 103.png The Lizard King 102.png The Lizard King 106.png The Lizard King 107.png The Lizard King 114.png The Lizard King 119.png The Lizard King 121.png The Lizard King 123.png The Lizard King 124.png The Lizard King 126.png The Lizard King 125.png The Lizard King 128.png The Lizard King 127.png The Lizard King 129.png The Lizard King 130.png The Lizard King 131.png The Lizard King 132.png The Lizard King 134.png Traits The lizards are insectivores; Lizard King noted that they eat flies. He also mentioned that they have very little individuality: "My lizards, you know one, you know them all." History Lizard King reported that his people had watched humans for a while, which is how they learned their language. At some pont in the past, Lizard King was convinced by Twin Masters to turn First Squad over to him. Lizard King agreed, hoping to rule Hidden Kingdom. In The Lizard King, the lizards encountered First Squad, who, after an initial skirmish, allowed Lizard King to accompany them back to Big Green. Lizard King there gained their trust, but froze ApeTrully and all of First Squad, save for Lin Chung, with an invention he had taken from Woo the Wise. He then took them back to Lizard Castle. Lin Chung pursued him to Lizard Castle, where he defeated seveal lizards and infiltrated the fortress. He then freed his fellow members of Big Green, who impressed the lizards with kindness. When Lizard King would not be swayed to make peace with the heroes, they rebelled and turned on him. Lizard King later joined with Highroller, but made peace with Big Green in The Professionals. It is unknown if he has regained power or respect with his fellow lizards. In The Bronze Giant, Lizard King was one of the 107 heroes to join together to form the Bronze Giant, and his powers were specifically called upon in the fight with Twin Masters. Trivia *The lizards appear to be based on real-world frilled lizards. These lizards are known to sometimes have light patches on their frills which could be said to resemble eyes, though they are not distinctively eye-like. Category:Animals Category:Big Green Category:Talking Animals Category:Species Category:Reptiles